I'm A Girl Again!
by MadelVer
Summary: Ok, it's Garp's version of "I'm A Girl Again" and this will be in parts since I'm trying to make it while in my new school. FemGarp, Lolz, and Trollz. At Marineford same day as Luffy's time to turn into a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! Guys guess how stupid I am?! I didn't know about google docs till now… *Bangs her head against a table* Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! *looks at the readers with blood running down her face and nose* Oh don't mind me and continue reading the story!**

 **...**

 **Oh, Also This is like Garp's' version of "I'm A Girl Again," Pre-time skip, and slight OOC...**

* * *

 **Sengoku and the three admirals POV**

"Ahhh it's quiet… wait…" Sengoku stood up from his chair, "too quiet."

Sengoku was thinking he forgot something but can't seem to remember what it was.

He called for the three admirals to get to his office immediately in his snail responder _"All three admirals get to my office right away!"_

The three admirals all had one thing in their heads "Garp." So they got there as soon as possible to resolve what kind of problem he caused again.

However, when they arrived they arrived at Sengoku's office they can't seem to find where Garp was and their worry got worse.

Sengoku made the three worry get worse by saying "do you three know where Garp is?"

The three started to sweat, they knew what kind of trouble Garp can make all-...

"Yo! Sengoku!" all their heads snapped at the door, they knew only one person would say that without any politeness… But…

All their eyes literally pop out of their sockets "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" the three screamed. In front of them was a woman with some huge assets... **(OK imagine this Robin's breasts)** in an oversized outfit for men, and you can see that she had a wide grin on her face.

The"mysterious" person tilted her head, slightly making the four blush **(Yes I know what I did and you can't stop me :P)**

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at the four but was interrupted by a growl.

She hunched over "hungryyyy…"

The four sweatdrop but was reminded that this person had the common decency/stupidity/courage to talk to the fleet admiral without being intimidated, especially with the admirals there.

Akojji started to cough getting everyone's attention "e-excuse we miss but who are you?"

The girl started to laugh "Why are you four acting like you don't even know me?!" Slowly she repeats what Akojji says in her head _"excuse us… miss- miss- miss."_

The girl suddenly screams "NOOOOOO!" the rest jumped away in shock. The girl faints.

* * *

 **Garps POV**

Garp was slowly waking up in Sengoku's office. Garp remembered what had happened earlier.

 _Akojji: "e-excuse us, but miss but who are you?"_

 _Garp: *laughing* "Why are you four acting like you don't even know me?!"_

 _Garp: *Inside his head* "excuse us… miss- miss- miss."_

Garp was about to faint again but someone had interrupted that "hmm seems that you are awake." It was their head doctor right next to him.

Garp just looked at him deciding he should talk to Sengoku first about this… again…

The doctor muttered, "I should tell Sengoku about this…" He was barely able to hear him mutter.

 **When Sengoku accompanied by the admirals came into the infirmary**

All four of them had a suspicion in their eyes, but only Kizaru and Akojji was able to hide their suspicion… mostly.

Akainu was the first to talk "Who the hell are you?" his eyes were sharp.

Garp rubs her head "weellll... will you guys believe me if I said I was a guy?..."

Akainu eyes narrow even further "Well, the Grandline is filled with many things but changing gen... der you know what never mind."

Kizaru finally started to ask "soooooo, who were you befffooooorrrreee?"

She starts to rub her head again "weelll I was... Garp."

The four did the most unusual thing they jumped back "E-EHHH!"

Sengoku sighed "what did you do now?"

She started to laugh "HAHAHA well I learned not to anger witches from now on."

Akojii sighed as well "well at least it's not permanent... right?"

"Don't worry it's not permanent... I think."

All four sighed "of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Of wanted to finish this on- I mean two shot... hehe hehe**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

The five of them were heading towards Garp's office. While heading towards the office Sengoku had a question stuck in his head, but kept quiet.

When they reached Garp's office Sengoku's literally screamed the question stuck on his head.

"Garp why didn't you tell me you were turning into a girl today or TURNING into a GIRL at all!"

Garp rubbed her head "hehehe sorry, I forgot..."

The rest all thought of course.

...

..

.

Akainu and Kizaru then left since there wasn't really anything bad going on, but Garp turning into a girl.

Only Sengoku and Akojji stayed since Garp had the closest relationship to the two of them.

...

..

.

Garp then remembered getting Luffy's den-den mushi from Coby.

"Oh ya! Sengoku can I get a den-den Mushi! I got my grandsons number."

Akojji started to head towards the door, probably to get a snail. Akojji came back with a snail with a straw hat...

I started to call my grandson since I didn't have Dragon's.

 _"Puru Puru Puru Puru ... Puru Puru Puru Puru ... CLICK."_

 _"I'm Luffy! I'm gonna become king of the pirates!... And who are you?..."_

Garp suddenly screamed shocking the rest in the office since they've never seen Garp like this.

"Luffy! You still talking about being a pirate!" Garp screamed, but then realized about Akainu. She was glad he wasn't there with the rest or else he might've burned the poor snail to death.

" _E-EH G-GRAMPPS HOW'D YOU GET MY NUMBER"_ The snail's eye bulged out of its sockets.

"HAHAHAHA never underestimate your grandfather's instinct or our family's LUCK!" Garp was holding her chest and was breathing hard.

Both men around her were rubbing their temples, mumbling "Stupid..."

After that both Monkey's started to argue... Luffy saying that he wants to be a pirate, no less the Pirate King, and ending the call between. And Garp saying he better turn into a marine and to NOT end the call.

It took Nami's punch on Luffy's side, while Sengoku punched Garp's head.

"ITTAI!" both men screamed.

...

..

.

After that everyone started to get quiet and Robin's voice was heard.

"Garp-san why did you call us... is it because you want to put us in Impel Down, and burn us alive, then torture us, then leave us at Level six 'till our execution," Robin said in a casual tone.

One thought ran through everyone's head "Man was Robin Morbid..." but it seems to go right through Luffy's and Garp's head while they were picking their nose.

After some more awkward silence, Garp coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Well I called you that Luffy might turn into a girl," Garp said rubbing the back of her head.

"We noticed," every other crew member said casually.

* * *

 **Ok so this is the final part of Garp's version... didn;t want to leave it hanging and I have no homework this weekend.**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

OK ANNOUNCEMENT

I have finally gotten enough time to move my lazy ass and mind, to finally do my rewrite!!

The rewrite is out and it's called

 ** _Oh This!... It's Normal_**


End file.
